Organization 13Or Is It 14?
by ToshiroIsMine
Summary: Axel loves Roxas but refuses to admit it. A new girl has shown up in the organization and Roxas seems interested. And what's going on with Larxene and the surperior? My very first story. Axel may be OOC. Rated M for language and safety.
1. Chapter 1

Organization 13...or is it 14?

Chapter 1

"Everybody, shut up!" Xemnas shouted from his chair at the top of the meeting room. "I have an important announcement."  
Axel scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "You called us here for one announcement that we probably could have gone without...correct?"  
Each member (except Larxene) chuckled under their breath.  
Saix sighed and rested his head on his fist. "There is a new member joining the organization. She doesn't have a name yet and actually hasn't awoken."  
"I thought Xemnas chose us, though." Zexion mumbled before sticking his nose right back into his new book.  
"Ya! How come this new guy is so special?" Demyx shouted, his voice bouncing off the pure white walls.  
"Her. The new member is a girl." Xemnas responded and everyone was silent.  
Larxene was the first to speak. "Does that mean she will be my roommate?"  
Saix looked at the superior and Xemnas just shook his head.  
"This girl is too powerful. She have her own room." the white-haired leader responded.  
"What do you mean by too powerful?" Roxas asked with a highly questioned tone.  
"She is a keyblade wielder. We believe her potential is even more powerful than the original wielder. She does not posses the kingdom key like yours, Roxas. Her key is much more powerful."  
Everyone was intent on hearing the story. The only member that seemed uninterested in it at all was Zexion. He just wanted to read his book.  
"14's senses are much more than any of ours combined. She can track a smell or sound that is as far as two worlds away. Her beauty is that that has never been seen and I've been told that her gaze can be deadly."  
"You should name her Kallisto." Roxas spoke up and everyone turned to him.  
"Why?" Axel asked with a know-it-all tone.  
Roxas sighed. "The name 'Kallisto' is Greek for the most beautiful in the land. If her looks are as great as Xemnas says, then Kallisto should be a fitting name."  
The room went silent for a bit until Saix and Xemnas exchanged looks that got Demyx to lean over and whisper to Axel. "Hey, you wanna go check out this new girl after the meeting?" he asked with a triumphant smile  
Axel rolled his eyes. "No way. Xemnas'll kill us even if we dont have hearts to keep us alive."  
Demyx sighed and slouched back in his chair in defeat.  
Xemnas stood and nodded to Roxas. "You make an impressive point, 13. The girl's name will be Kallisto. Dismissed." and with that, he disappeared, the other members doing so as well.

As Roxas, Demyx, Axel, and Zexion walked into the empty lounge room, Axel stopped. He saw a thicket of red hair pulled up into a ponytail by a simple yellow ribbon drape over the back of their couch on the far right. Axel grabbed Roxas' shoulder and Demyx and Zexion stopped as well. The fire master pulled the three into a small huddle and began whispering to them secretly.  
"That's her, guys. That's the new girl," he said.  
The girl's overly sensitive ears perked at the her mentioning. She wondered if they knew she could hear every word they said.  
"Has Xemnas told her her name yet?" Demyx pondered.  
Zexion shook his head. "Probably not. She would have a coat by now if he had given her her name."  
The girl cleared her throat and stood. The three boys straightened as the heard the slamming of a book.  
"I'm sure you are all aware of my abilities considering you just returned from a meeting, correct?" her voice was smooth, silk-like, and Roxas was rendered speechless and unable to move.  
Demyx seemed to ignore her question. "When did you wake up? The superior said you were still knocked out," he walked over to the expressionless red head and held out his hand but she swiftly walked past.  
"I was awake the entire time. I didn't want any extra attention from that white haired man," she stopped in her tracks and glanced back at the boys. "His aura is unkind and reminds me of person my other self has met before," she said and then continued walking; her body and voice disappearing down the dark hallways.  
"She kind of scares me," Axel said, breaking the silence and Demyx broke out in hysterics while gripping onto Zexion's shoulder for support.  
Roxas was frozen in his spot. Those eyes...those mysterious, heart-breaking, charcoal eyes...they were so intoxicating. Roxas couldn't look away from the hallway even if he tried.  
"Hey, um...I'm going to go train with Xigbar," the blonde stumbled over his words before dashing down the dark hallway.  
"Since when do Roxas and Xigbar get along?" Zexion mumbled as he plopped down on the couch.  
"They don't," Axel's expression scrunched up in confusion.  
"Maybe he likes the new girl. He seemed kind of flustered," Demyx pointed out and grabbed a bottle of water out of the mini fridge for him and Zexion.  
"Roxas liking someone more than a friend is pretty surprising. Not sure I believe it," Axel leaned on the back of the snowy colored armchair that Demyx was now seated in.  
"You mean you don't want to believe it?" Zexion said without looking up from his book. "Roxas is just as cable of having feelings as the rest of us. We may not have hearts but we still carry the heavy burden of emotions. You may not want to admit it, Axel, but you just don't want to let Roxas go."  
Demyx took a sip of his water before adding on to Zexion's statement. "You've been like a brother to Roxas ever since he got here but now that he's gotten older, he needs to kind of move away a little bit. You know; leave the nest," this was probably the deepest thing that Demyx had ever said and Axel didn't notice. His friends were right. Roxas was like the little brother that Axel never had and he didn't want to let the blonde boy go. He wished he could hold onto him forever; not letting anybody take him away. But Kallisto was here now and Roxas obviously liked her already. Maybe he and Axel could still be like brothers...one can only hope.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING, THIS IS JUST AN UPDATE!

I am so sorry to disappoint you but I probably won't be posting the next chapter for awhile . School is really getting busy lately and I have to focus on getting a job soon. I also had surgery recently and I'm still recovering from that so I haven't been moving around very well. I can say that when I _do_ post the next chapter, it will be AMAZING! I promise!

Lots of Love, Catie


End file.
